


Blow me (one last kiss)

by the_darkest_soul



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, Liam does, Liam-centric, Love Confession, M/M, Pink - Freeform, Sneaking, Thiam, kiss, pack still doesn't trust Theo, secret meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Everyone still doesn't trust Theo but Liam does. Not only he trust him but also feel something for the chimera and want to talk to him but is trapped in his room by the pack.Inspired by "Blow me (one last kiss)" P!nkSort of.





	Blow me (one last kiss)

White knuckles and sweaty palms from hangin’ on too tight. 

The pack still didn't trust Theo, even after saving Liam and taking Gabe's pain. Scott forbidden any contact with the chimera and that was making young beta furious especially after their kiss in elevator. He couldn't talk to Theo face to face because no one was leaving him long enough for Liam to sneak out.

Clenched shut jaw, I’ve got another headache again tonight. 

Now he was alone in his room listening to the conversation downstairs. That was his chance to at least call Theo but what he would say. That the kiss meant something to him also? That he missed him so much he couldn't sleep? That he was mad because everyone was so blinded by Theo's past they didn't see how he changed? 

Eyes on fire, eyes on fire and they burn from all the tears.  
I’ve been cryin’, I’ve been cryin’, I’ve been dyin’ over you

Liam clenched his teeth from the memory of the bitter-sweet taste of Theo's lips, of their softness. He took his phone with the chimera's name on the screen and without thinking he typed a quick message.  
'Meet me in the forest.'

Tie a knot in the rope, tryin’ to hold, tryin’ to hold  
But there’s nothing to grasp so I let go

He took his Lacrosse blouse and opened the window. The rest probably heard it and would be there in a minute so Liam had seconds to act. Without thinking twice he jumped out of his room and ran into the forest trying to catch Theo's scent what took him surprisingly long. When he finally did it finding the chimera was easy.

I think I finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us blow me one last kiss

"Theo!" he called as he saw the teenager in the dark. "You came.."  
"You wanted me too." Raeken just smirked turning around. "But why? Scott's pack doesn't trust me. You shouldn't too."  
"But I do." Liam admitted.  
"After what I did?"  
"You did a lot of bad things but I did too.... and Stiles, Derek, Malia, Lydia... no one is perfect."  
"Scott think he is."  
"But he is not." Liam growled at the sound of his alpha's name.  
"Why did you want to meet me then?" Theo asked.  
"Because I wanted to talk."  
"About?"  
"About that kiss.... I can't forget it and I don't want to. You may be a fucking villain but I don't care. That kiss felt just right..... It meant something to me."  
"What about your pack? They won't let you go out with me."  
"I don't really care." Liam smiled stepping closer so he was now inches away from Theo. "The only thing I care about is you." He admitted.  
"Liam... It meant something for me too and you know it but..." Raeken started but Dunbar cut him off by a soft kiss on his jawline what made chimera gasp.  
"There is no but..." Liam whispered slowly leaving kisses all over Theo's face before he finally connected their lips. "I can't live without you... I think I love you." he confessed hiding his face in Theo's neck.  
"I love you too you idiot." chimera smiled. 

My head is spinning so blow me one last kiss.


End file.
